


It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain.

by alistoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Dancing in the Rain, Growing Up, High School AU, Larry Stylinson-Fandom, M/M, One True Pairing, Own Characters - Freeform, Rain, Sorry Not Sorry, larry family, larry stylinson - Freeform, shameless fluff, so cliche, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry skips over to him and holds out a hand "May I have this dance?" His eyes are sparkling with happiness and<br/>Louis is powerless to say anything but yes. </p><p>He takes Harry's hand and let's him lead him through a series of ridiculous dance moves that leave him breathless and laughing into his chest. </p><p>"This is so stupid, people only dance in the rain in films." Louis says, trying to stop a wide smile from breaking out onto his face. </p><p>"'S not stupid Lou! It's romantic." Harry argues,</p><p>Or the 4 times Louis and Harry get caught in the rain. Its tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> So it was raining and this kind of happened. The title comes from the song Dancin' in the Rain by Shane Harper.

Louis is eighteen and Harry is sixteen the first time it happens. They're walking home from school, linked hands swinging together between them, when Louis is startled by a sudden clap of thunder. 

"Fuck, that scared the shit out of me" he breathes out, tightening his hold on Harry's hand.

"Do you reckon we'll make it home before the rain starts?" Harry asks, pulling him into the warmth of his side. Louis instantly feels safer. He doesn't know what it is exactly, but there's something about the younger boy that calms him like nothing and no one else ever has. He doesn't know what, all he knows is that even though it's only been a couple of months he always feels like no one can touch him when he's encompassed in Harry's octopus limbs.

"I dunno, but I hope we do. Don't really fancy getting wet." Louis replies, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck and breathing in his familiar fruity smell from the strawberry scented shampoo he always insists on using ("But Haz, my sisters use the same brand!"

"Who cares if it's for girls Lou? It smell amazing, why do girls get all the good stuff?") Even if he does make fun of Harry for it sometimes, Louis secretly thinks it's probably his favorite smell in the world, he'd never tell Harry that though. 

Before Harry can reply to Louis, another clap of thunder has him jumping in fright and hiding his face in Harry's chest.

"Bloody hell, lets hurry!" Louis urges and grabs Harry's forearm to help quicken their pace.

Louis efforts are in vain though. Not even two seconds after he says this does it start to pour and they aren't anywhere near either of their houses, just his luck. He pulls his hand out of Harry's grasp to try and shield himself, but it doesn't help at all. 

"Come on Harry we should ru-" he starts to call out to his boyfriend, but cuts himself off when he sees Harry.  

He's standing in the middle of the street, arms stretched out on either side of him. He has his eyes closed with his head tipped back slightly and a small content smile on his face. The rain is pouring in buckets all around him, soaking into his clothes and making his fringe stick to his forehead.

"Harry what the hell are you doing, you're getting soaked!" Louis exclaims.

"We're still 10 minutes from your house and 15 from mine, we'll get soaked either way, might as well enjoy it." Harry says, opening his eyes and spinning around with his hands above his head in what Louis thinks is probably a poor attempt at a pirouette, he's not really sure. Louis is dating an idiot.

"Seriously Haz?" Louis questions, crossing his arms and trying to look annoyed with him, but his body betrays him, he can't help the fond smile that breaks out onto his face.

Harry skips over to him and holds out a hand "May I have this dance?" His eyes are sparkling with happiness and Louis is powerless to say anything but yes. 

He takes Harry's hand and let's him lead him through a series of ridiculous dance moves that leave him breathless and laughing into his chest. 

"This is so stupid, people only dance in the rain in films." Louis says, trying to stop a wide smile from breaking out onto his face.

"'S not stupid Lou! It's romantic." Harry argues, taking Louis' hand and spinning him away from him unexpectantly.

"It's clique is what it is" Louis laughs as he's spun back towards Harry. 

"You know you love it" Harry smiles, with glittery eyes and rests their foreheads together. 

He's gorgeous.  

His wet hair has started to curl into tight ringlets around his ears and his t-shirt is clinging beautifully to his soft pale skin. His lips are bitten red and soft, looking absolutely kissable and to top it all off he's staring down at him with those ridiculously pretty emerald eyes  that Louis always finds himself getting lost in. 

He's perfect and god Louis loves him, even if he's a dork who thinks it's a good idea to dance in the fucking rain. 

The revelation hits him suddenly, but not without warning, he knew in the back of his mind that it would eventually happen, has sort of been a little in love with Harry since the day he met him that foggy morning on the first day of term. 

Louis had been walking to his first class when a gangly boy had slammed into him so hard he'd fallen flat into his back.

Fuck, I'm so sorry!" The boy had exclaimed crouching down and offering Louis his hand. 

Louis excepted  it and pulled himself back to his feet, a cutting remark about watching where he was going on the tip of his tongue, but the words died in his throat as he looked up at his aggressor. 

He was probably the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen in his 17 years of living and if he hadn't been in school, the equivalent of hell on earth, he would have been absolutely positive that he was an angel, no human being could possibly be that pretty and innocent looking.

He realized too late that his hand was still encompassed in the boys much larger one, he quickly pulled it away and rubbed at the side of his head where it was throbbing slightly. 

Maybe he was concussed. It would explain the inhumanly pretty boy. This must be a concussion produced hallucination. 

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!!" The boy exclaimed in a deep voice that Louis had not expected to come out of him given how soft he looked from the outside, but it suited him somehow. "I must have- oh my god, your head! There's a bump, oh my god! What if I've concussed you, do you need to go to the nurse? I'll walk you to nurse."

"I erm- you-  I'm fine." Louis had stuttered out, while trying not to swoon. That was when he knew he was a goner. No one made Louis speechless, something he prided himself on, yet there he was standing in front of this gorgeous boy (angel? Hallucination? He wasn't sure at the time.) and he couldn't think of a thing to say. 

"I really am so sorry," the boy had repeated a third time I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Is there anyway I could make it up to you?" 

By that time, Louis' brain still hadn't recovered from its shocked state and he had blurted out "you could take me out to dinner sometime." without actually thinking about it. 

For once he was grateful for his non existent brain-to-mouth filter.

As Louis thinks of that day he realizes that he'd loved Harry from day one, and it's been filling him up all this time. Now he feels so full of love that he needs to get it out or he might die, like he's been holding his breath for too long.

He's overcome with the urge to tell him, he needs to tell him. So he rises up onto his toes and breathes out "I love you Harry Styles" quiet and soft against his ear, letting all the love in him seep out of him. When he pulls back Harry is looking at him with stars in his eyes.

"You really mean that?" he asks with wide eyes. 

Louis nods "With all my heart" Harry smiles blindingly at that and whoops loudly, picking Louis up and spinning him around in his arms. Louis holds tight onto Harry's neck and when his feet are safely back on the ground, Harry puts both of his massive hands onto each of his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. Its wet from the rain and more a clinking together of their teeth than an actual kiss because they cant stop grinning but he's pretty sure its one of the best kisses he's ever had. 

When they pull apart Harry hugs him tight against his chest and says "In case you didn't get it, that means I love you too" 

Louis doesn't even try to contain the historical laugh that bubbles up into his chest, because this beautiful boy in front of him  _loves_  him, and he feels like the luckiest bloke in the world. 

Harry pulls out of Louis grasp for a second and Louis looks up at him questioningly. Harry just smiles giddily and prances away, while doing some sort of weird victory jig.

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis laughs putting a hand over his mouth. 

"You love me! You loooove me" Harry giggles in awe, "You, Louis Tomlinson, love me, Harry Styles. I can't believe this!"

"You're such a dork" Louis says fondly, treading his fingers softly through the other boys damp curls and pulling him in for another kiss."

"You love me anyway" Harry breathes against his lips, warm breath fanning over Louis' face. 

"Hmm yeah, my wonderful dork" Louis hums and closes the space between their lips. 

If they both end up missing school because they catch cold, it was still worth it.

***

The second time it happens is on their 2 year anniversary. 

Harry surprises Louis with a romantic home cooked meal in the backyard. Complete with rose petals and about a dozen candles all lined up along the patio. There's some slow and romantic song that Louis pretends to hate but actually loves, playing softly,  in the background from Harry's iPod.

It's perfect. Sitting under the starry sky with his favorite boy in the world. There's nothing in the world he'd rather be doing.  

They've just started to eat when Louis feels the first drops of rain fall onto his head. 

"Did you feel that?" He asks, holding his hand out to check if anymore rain falls. Sure enough a puddle of water forms in thpalm of his hands.

"Haz, it's starting to rain!" Louis exclaims looking back up at the green eyed boy sitting across from him. 

"So? When has a little rain ever stopped us?" Harry's says, a knowing glint in his eyes, as if he's telling a secret joke that only Louis would understand, which he guesses is true. He thinks back to a certain spring day two years ago.

He smiles softly "That's very true."

The rain changes from a mere drizzle into a steady pour as Louis looks up at Harry, he's older now and has grown into his body. His once gangly and awkward limbs now seem long and beautiful, which isn't to say he doesn't still trip over them every other second. He's so different from the awkward 16 year old Louis had fallen in love with, yet still so similar. He's still the sweetest and most genuinely good human being he's ever met and he still has the heart of an angel.

Louis is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Harry getting up from the table and is startled when he find the seat in front of him empty. He looks around and finds Harry crouched over his iPod muttering something to himself and then suddenly there's tango music filling the backyard. 

Harry stands up with a smug smile and grabs a rose from the bouquet he had brought for Louis and sticks it in his mouth.

Louis looks up at him mouth gaping,

"You're not actually serious?" 

"I thought we could maybe reenact a certain scene from two years ago"

"We did not tango two years ago" 

"We danced, same thing" Harry looks up at him hopefully with shining eyes.

In that moment he looked beautiful, the rain thudding over his shoulders and sliding over his dress shirt and raindrops clinging to his eyelashes. 

"You don't even know how to tango!" Louis exclaims.

"So? It'll be fun, you know it will!" 

"You're such a dork, it's not even funny, why do I even put up with you?" Louis asks exasperated as he accepts the rose Harry has now taken out of his mouth and Grabs his outstretched hand.

"Am I still your dork?" He asks as he leads them to the empty space around the patio.

"You're stupid, and this is stupid but yes, you're still my dork"

Harry's smile splits his face

"Always and Forever my dork"

***

The third time it happens Louis is actually the initiator.

He and Harry are unpacking their new flat, or well rather Harry is while Louis is bouncing around in excitement and telling him where everything should go, when he hears the soft patter of rain on the window panes. His eyes light up in excitement and he looks up at Harry, where he's trying to sort out his clothes from Louis' (which Louis thinks is kind of unnessecary since they're just going to end up sharing them anyway) to see if he notices.

He's still folding his jumpers obliviously so Louis takes matters into his own hands.

"Hey Haz, how about we take a break and walk to the ice cream shop on the corner of the street?"

Harry looks up from the clothes with a smile and looks out the window "But Lou, it's raining," he says confused and Louis shakes his head fondly. Only Harry would forget about something like this.

"So? When has a little rain ever stopped us?" Understanding dawns on Harrys face and his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"I knew you it! You do like going out in the rain with me!" Harry exclaims smugly pointing at Louis and jumping up and down like a child, Louis is so endeared he doesn't know what to do with himself. His cheeks flush and he ducks his head.

"Just come on! Before it stops" Louis urges, resolutely refusing to be embarrassed, fuck his goddamn face, he is not blushing he's a 21 year old adult, adults do not blush.

"You love it, you loooovveee dancing in the rain with me!" Harry sing-songs, grabbing Louis arm and pulling him out the door and into the elevator. 

They stand in silence, with Harry staring smugly at Louis the whole time. 

"Stop that" Louis threatens 

"Stop what, I'm just looking at my wonderful, beautiful boyfriend, who  _does_  like dancing in the rain!" Harry says with a grin. 

"Ok alright, I'll admit, it's not as terrible as I make it out to be, are you happy?"

"Very" they walk out into the rain together and Harry turns towards Louis. 

"I love you." he whispers as he pulls him into his chest.

Louis wraps his hands around Harry's neck and smiles as Harry starts humming lowly in his ear. "Love you more"

"Not possible."

They stay like that for a while. It feels like they're the only two people in the world as they sway slowly under the downpour, the steady thud of rain on asphalt and Harry's mindless humming twisting together into a sort of song. 

"I do love this you know." Louis whispers into Harrys chest after a few moments of silence between them.

Harry smiles down at him, a drop of water sliding down the side of his face. Louis follows it with his eyes and then smiles back. "No matter how much I pretend to hate it, it's really one of my favorite things to do with you." 

Harry's smile turns into a beam and Louis thinks for a moment that he's the sun. He tells him as much.

"If I'm the sun then what are you?" He questions.

"I'm obviously the earth, what with how you light me up and keep me warm."

Harry laughs "but the earth is boring, you're much too exciting to be the earth." 

"Okay, well then what do you think I am?"

Harry is silent for a minute and then his eyes light up. 

"You're the moon, because it's beautiful, just like you, and not to mention the sun and moon need each other to shine."

Louis laughs "okay, I'm the moon and you're the sun, it's settled."

Harry starts to hum again and Louis relaxes into his arms, letting out a sigh of content. 

They sway for a few moments in silence, Louis lulled by the steady beating of Harry's heart against his ear.

"I wanna dance with you in the rain forever." Harry mumbles into his hair.

Louis pulls away to looks up at him 

"What do you mean?" 

"Marry me? I want to spend the rest o my life dancing in the rain with you, if you'll have me of course." 

Louis heart leaps in his chest

"I mean, I know we're young but you've always been a sure thing for me, since the day I met you I could see a forever with you. You're it for me. We don't actually have to get married right now but I-" 

Louis cuts him off as he tackles the younger boy in a hug that sends them both falling to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes."

"Yes?" Harry asks wide eyed from under him.

"Yes," Louis confirms. "You're my forever too."

Harry's eyes light up and he smiles that blinding smile that can turn Louis into a puddle of lovesick goo in seconds. He stands up and pulls Louis up with him. 

"I-erm- I have a ring." He says and pulls a little box out of his jeans pocket. How anything fits in those skin tight jeans of his he doesn't know.

"You have a ring?" Louis questions, surprised.

"Why do you look surprised?" 

"Well, I guess I thought that had been a spur of the moment proposal."

Harry laughs, "oh, it was, I had a whole dinner planned out, it was the romantic sort too, candlelight, rose petals the whole lot, was gonna be right brilliant, but once I got out here with you, I realized this was way more special than some fancy dinner could ever be-oh my god Lou! Why are you crying?" 

"I'm- I just-Im so happy, love you so much!" Louis says overwhelmed, in between  tears and pulls him closer for a kiss. 

"I love you too,  _fiancé_ " 

***

The 4th time it happens Louis is stressed.

Sadie has a birthday party over the weekend they need to get a present for, Jack is angry about a bad grade and taking it out on everyone else, Olivia won't stop crying, and Harry just looks terribly upset about it all.

"Haz," Louis says from the drivers seat of the car, "you ok?" 

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine Lou, just makes me upset when they're upset you know?" 

Louis smiles softly to himself at Harry's soft heart. 

"Hey they'll be fine, Olivia's a baby, it's her job to cry, and Jack'll get over it don't worry." He places a hand on Harry's thigh and ignores the stress that had been creeping up on him.

"You're right I'm being over-emotional." 

Sadie, who is blissfully unaware of the tension in the car bobs her head to the soft music coming from the radio, her chocolate curls bouncing, when she looks outside. 

"Daddy! Papa! It's raining!" She exclaims, clapping her hands together. 

Louis stops the car at a stoplight and looks into the back seat, Olivia has stopped crying and is looking up at him with wide blue eyes, Sadie is bouncing excitedly in her booster seat, and even Jack seems to have calmed down a bit, albeit his eyes are still a stormy gray rather than their usual blue.

"What's so exciting about the rain bub?" Louis asks and Harry practically beams at him from his seat. 

"Lou, we need to go outside, outside it's raining, it's tradition!!" He says urgently. 

Suddenly Louis gets it and a slow smile spreads onto his face but then falters.

"Wait, how does Sadie know about this?" 

"Papa tells me and Jack beddytime stories!" 

"Jack and I" Harry corrects with a smile. 

Sadie ignores him, "he says that you and him love the rain, and you are not happy right now, rain will make you happy, we should go out in the rain." 

Louis practically coos at Sadie, she really is a  perfect picture of Harry, she's got the same heart of gold.

He turns to Harry and tries to look annoyed. "You told them about that?"

"Well, Sadie asked to hear about how I proposed to you and when I told her she wanted to know why proposing in the rain was more special than a dinner. I couldn't just lie" Harry grins.

"Dork" Louis replies and rolls his eyes affectionately.

"So can we go outside Daddy?" Sadie asks.

"Yeah can we?" Harry mimics and they both look at him with wide green eyes. 

Goddamn those green eyes, 

He can't say no to that.

Has never been able to say no to those eyes.

"Alright" he huffs and parks the car in an abandoned parking lot.

He hears shouts of delight from Harry and Sadie and even Jack cracks a smile. 

Louis makes quick work of unbuckling Sadie and setting her on the ground while Harry gets Olivia out of her car seat. She's stopped crying by now and Harry sets her feet on the ground and holds both her hands to keep her upright since she can't stand herself yet. 

Louis watches fondly as Sadie grabs Jack's hands and pulls him to the center of the parking lot 

"Come on Jack Jack, let's dance!" 

Jack smiles down at his little sister, his cinnamon hair falling into his face and Louis looks at his son and daughter with pride. Not many 10 year old brothers would dance with their 5 year old sisters without complaining. 

Louis turns the car back on and switches on the radio so they have actual music.  

Sadie's favorite song starts drifting through the speakers and she practically squeals. 

"Papa! It's Isn't she Lovely!" She exclaims and jumps up and down, green eyes alight and curls bouncing.

Louis turns his gaze to Harry, and Olivia cuddled in his arms, she look up at him with sparkly blue eyes, all her tears gone. And Harry looks down at him with that smile and he feels the stress of the day slowly drain out of his body as Harry starts singing along lowly to Stevie Wonder, Sadie joining in a minute later with her high pitched voice.

Harry grabs Sadie's hand in his free one and twirls her around, they dance ridiculously for a moment as he and Jack look on fondly. 

"Your Papa's an idiot and I think it's rubbing off on Sadie." Louis stage whispers to him. 

Jack laughs loud and unabashed while Harry and Sadie pout up at him from the ground where they've tripped and toppled down. 

"Don't worry, you're my idiots and I love you both" 

Louis picks up the duo of curls and emerald eyes and they all join hands dancing in a lopsided giggling circle.

He smiles down at Harry's hand enveloping his and smiles. This is life, he can't believe it, this is his family, he can't believe he was so lucky to have found Harry and to have these wonderful amazing kids with him. He thinks he probably wouldn't change a thing. 

He watches with a smiling heart as Sadie and Jack collapse in a heap of giggles and Olivia crawls up to them and claps delightedly, wanting to join in.

Harry taps his thumb and Louis looks up at him questioningly. 

Harry looks down at him with a smug smile.

"We've passed the tradition on. Maybe it will stay in the family forever. All Tomlinsons from now on will dance in the rain. " 

"You are such a dork, I cant believe it still hasn't worn off. I've known you for 18 years now."

"When I proposed to you I said I wanted to dance in the rain with you forever, I'm just doing what I said I would."

Louis looks up at his husband and thinks yeah, he definitely wouldn't change a thing. Even if all the kids do wind up getting sick and he has to run around taking care of 3 whiny Tomlinsons for the next week.

The End


End file.
